Random Snippets
by Biigoh
Summary: It seems like everyone and their pet are doing one of these random snippet/idea thread. Here's mine.
1. Chapter 1 Obligatory Intro

Ahead of this lies naught but random snippets that may one day be expanded into something more. But I strongly doubt it.

In any event, read and enjoy.

Comments and Criticisms are always appreciated, it should be noted.


	2. Chapter 2 Teamwork

"Seriously, just which part of 'NO' didn't you get!?" Tsunade's glare at her team-mate was enough to kill, as it was her twitching was a sign of an impending explosion of physical violence that WOULD result in property damage.

"Ma ma, Tsunade. No need to be so angry," Orochimaru's friendly smile was all the more creepy for its honesty and complete lack of mockery. There was also the fact that of the sannin in the bar, Tsunade would and could take the other two out in a taijutsu battle. "I just wanted to study your seal-work."

"Seriously, we could make a mint from it. Kunoichi and civilians would come flocking from the entire continent for the ability to look as young as you and with such..." Jiraiya's voice died at the glare from his female team-mate as he gestured with his hands on what he was about to say.

"While pervert-kun here thinks with his gonards," Orochimaru shook his head. "I am more interested in your jutsu from a research stand-point. I mean... if what I can see of your seal is true...."

"Look, just because I agreed to an annual meeting with you guys, doesn't mean I'm going to... just let the two of you poke at me," She sipped at her sake. "Besides, it's derived on our old work based on the Hyuuga effect and that so-called immortal bitch over in Wave country."

"Wait... you actually created that seal based on that old improvised regeneration seal we used for our jounin thesis?"

A shrug from Tsunade was the only reply to Jiraiya's question.

"Mmmmh... that would make some sense. But still, Tsunade-chan, you know you want to show off some of your seal work." Orochimaru's quirked eyebrow and smile got Tsunade to shake her head.

"Fine, but only if you two also do a show and tell for me..." The lecherous smirk on Tsunade's face was enough to get her companions to dry-swallow. They HAD, after all, found some of her pornographical novels in the past.

* * *

Author's notes -

An AU of what if the sannin were more friendly than expected... A ninja who disobeys orders is trash. Those who abandom their team-mates are lower than trash. What if the sannin only appeared to be against each other? hmmm? Aren't ninjas suppose to deceive people?

This is a result of me going thru old posts and finding this omake challenge, and it got me thinking...


	3. Chapter 3 Lock, Stock, and Barrel

"Come now, Sasuke-kun. Did you really expect me to welcome you with open arms?" Orochimaru's voice mocked the blind-folded young man, whose head protruded from the large barrel.

"You snake... I'll get free and I'll kill you."

"Ku ku ku ku ku... now, now... temper temper. Yes, I'm strong. But did you know that I refused to fight your brother in the past because it would have been a fight that had no pay off," The snake summoner sighed as he stretched in his chair.

"And really... I do want the Uchiha sharingen eyes, that is true. But what most people don't consider is this..." Orochimaru's voice dropped down to a conspiratory tone of voice. "I've mastered thousands of jutsu, created hundreds more. Mastered the arts of sealing, summoning, and genjutsu."

"And yet... no one ever thinks to ask me what I do it for," the hissing voice was low and amused. "I quest for all the jutsu in the world... and for that I have mastered a form of immortality. Your. children. will. become. my. future. hosts. That will be your contribution to my eternal quest. Nothing more."

"Mmmh... where's that anger now? That cold fury? Are you that suprised? Did you honestly think I would trust a murderous traitor? Welcome him into my bosum with jutsu in hand as gifts? Don't be silly."


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares and Dreams

Sasuke ran. Sandals slapping against the ground in a way that showed an attempt to minimized sound.

He could feel his heart pounding. While above, the moon shone crimson upon the Uchiha district.

He couldn't find anyone.

The entire locale was... empty of life.

In the silence of the night, he could only hear his harsh breathing.

Where was everyone?

In the distance, he could hear a drop of... liquid hitting the ground, like that of a pin falling and striking the ground like that the crack of thunder that accompanied lightning.

Fear.

Worry.

Horror. Uncoiling in his guts made him run in the direction of the sound of liquid dropping into a small puddle.

Left.

Right.

Right.

Left.

He kept running and running under an unchanging moon that shone balefully upon him.

Before... finding himself running in a wooden corridor. The shine of the polished wooden floor spoke of great care taken to maintain it.

The polished ivory white walls was soothingly uniform. Oil lamps in little alcoves cast islands of flickering orange light in the hallway.

An eternity later, Sasuke stood before an ornate doorway that swung inwards silently at a touch.

Entering the study, Sasuke's eyes widened at the sweet scents that swirled around him. The sources were easy enough for him to find, he wasn't a student in a ninja academy for nothing, incense burners.

There was also the fact that the sweet medley scent of foxgloves, lavender, cloves and sandalwood was how 'kaasan smelled when she returned from her missions.

The quiet ticking of a clock in the background soothed his nerves as he wandered amongst shelves of books, while oil lamps shed tiny islands of light in the study.

"Hello there," the soft lilting voice of the lady that waited at the center of the tiny maze of bookshelves drew Sasuke further into the clearing, where sat a lady upon a rug reading from a small scroll that she placed down on the table by her side.

Clad in a kimono of darkest crimson (of blood, his mind whispered), upon which blossoms of orange (of fire, his mind whispered once more), the lady surely had to be a noble. Still, a fox mask rested on her face (just like the one 'kaasan wore when she worked), she was from ANBU.

"Hello, I didn't mean to intrude," Sasuke coughed and bowed, half forgotten memories of the manners taught to him rising up.

"I don't mind the distraction, please... do come in and sit, it is rare for me to have visitors here in my den," She waved a hand delicately, the familiarity of the gesture was enough to draw him into sit on the other side of the table.

"You must be Sasuke," the manner she spoke made it more a statement than a question. Her manner of speaking befitted the achingly lush beauty that he could see concealed by her kimono, much like that of a sword in its sheath. "I've heard much about you."

"Yes... how?" Sasuke blinked. He hadn't known that he was that famous. But then... he was the Last Uchiha, was he not?

Crimson eyes peered out from behind the fox mask. "You must be wandering what is going on, don't you?"

"Yes... I was dreaming... but," the young shinobi frowned at her. "Where am I and who are you?"

"You may call me Daji. As for where you are, this..." the lady gestured around at the study, her hair rustled behind her, an ebon river that shimmered crimson in the lamp light. "This... is but my humble den, my home."

"How did I get here," Sasuke frowned as he looked about the study, before focussing on the lady seated before him.

"You came here on your own... wandering the myriad paths of dreams. It was inevitable that you would find the center of the web of dreams. Of the nine, you are perhaps the only one who could have found me," she smiled at his nod. "I can give you what you want, you know."

Sasuke froze, paused before snorting. "Oh? And you do this out of generosity?"

"Oh... it wouldn't be free. Nothing ever is. But I speak of your true dream, your deepest desire," She paused to take up a copper pipe to inhale deeply from it, a flickering fox fire burning on its end.

"You. You could..."

Exhaling a puff of smoke to the side, she shook her head but continued. "Oh, I don't speak of your vengeance. what I speak of would be something else. You know what I speak of."

"So... you... you could."

"Yes, I could," her voice implied a warm smile behind the expressionless mask. "I wouldn't be able to do it in the waking world, but here. I could and can give you what you desire. Truly."

"Why?" Sasuke's reply was less a question, and more a demand to know.

"Because," Daji tilted her face, before continuing after a moment. "I see the potential in you and your need is... strong."

"I see. And... what would you have of me for this?" He looked down as if admitting defeat or perhaps thinking.

"A favor for a favor. You shall know in due time what I desire. And it will be one you shall be glad to pay for this favor."

"Will... will she know of... of..." Sasuke dry-swallowed before looking up as the lamp-lights faded one by one.

Looked up to see the stylized fox mask pushed up to reveal the face of...

"... 'kaasan."

"Always..."

The last lamp flicked before going out, leaving the young Uchiha in darkness, surrounded by the soft sweet scent of foxgloves as cloth rustled before gentle arms cradled him from behind.

"Shhh.... Sasuke, you're home now."

* * *

Author's notes -

Hmm... I don't know where this came from... but it just seems to work for Sasuke in dream land ala Nightmare on Elm Street.


	5. Chapter 5 Teamwork 2

A quiet room filled with shadows was a rather sterotypical room for a meeting of ninjas. At least when one considered the cliches that the various movies had for them. But then some things required tradition, and more importantly a certain deniability.

Two of the spaces around the circular table was already filled, while the third waited to be filled.

A slight puff of smoke announced the last arrival.

"Mah, mah... You're late. As usual. One would think you were trying to be insulting to us." the androyngous voice spoke up, enuciating each and every word as if savoring it.

"You know it is, my girls asked me for help, I couldn't simply couldn't, say no to them..." the newcomer spoke up, his smirk showing in his voice, putting lie to his words. "Still, here we are. We still on, I presume."

"Indeed. I must admit to some curiousity as to why you would suggest having our forces hold off on actually invading Konoha. It seems... counter-intuitive to destroying the Leaf."

"Well, now. There is a simple reason. Suna has the Ichibi No Shukaku going in for the exam and Konoha has the Kyubi no Yoko hidden in it. You don't think the Ichibi going in on full power won't force the leaf nin into a defensive formation to fight it much like it did when the Kyubi first showed up? Among which is, ha ha, the Kyubi's jinchuriki."

"Yes, a noted speculation. You do so like those."

"Well.. if the Kyubi doesn't show up, a single order to strike when the leaf nin turns inwards to deal with the Ichibi would be... hmmm... more effective than striking before, don't you think?"

"Agreed."

"Mah, mah... it does look like your brain hasn't rotted with time, old friend. You always did like charging in."

"You know what they say. Age changes people."

* * *

Minor author's notes - This is... in my eyes what likely would happen if the sannin were working together. Don't worry, it's not like they have a grudge against their sensei, right?


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Ends can happen

Lancer looked at the lone hand that graced the fence, the cut off and shot hand of his master's fiancee, and he knew.

Cut off to deny lady Sola-Ui Nuaba-Re access to her command seals.

Shot to deny the command seals to any master who might come upon the hand.

There was only one who would do this. The stench of dishonor hung over the scene, and of the masters and servants who attended to this Holy Grail war... there were but two who would act thus; Caster and Saber's true Master.

The First of the Knights of Fianna did not deny that there were curs who would act in a manner that ran counter to honor and chivalry. Who would skulk in the shadows to murder.

His first reaction was to return to Lord Kayneth. To explain the situation.

But the anger in his heart burned strong...

And there was a pattern, it could be said, to the actions of Saber's master. Always lurking close in the shadows, waiting to strike like a viper.

Diarmuid could see it now; a return to where his master waited... an attempt at an explanation. And that was when Saber's master would strike from where he observed nearby in the shadows.

Much like he likely nearly had in that duel with Saber, or in the battle to defeat Caster and his demon.

No, let it not be said that Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the First of the Knights of Fianna, could not learn. That he could not adapt.

With that, he released his body from its physical constrains and rushed to where his master waited.

Crippled, weak, and simmering with anger.

But also observed by Saber's Master.

And that was where he would go.

To find his lord's fiancee and to avenge the insults that the crass magus had given to the concepts of chivalry, fair fights, and to his master.

*** -72:43:28 ***

Kiritsugu waited and Kayneth who was busy examining his right hand, which once more bore a command seal.

Given to him by Father Risei for the 'deed' of slaying Caster and his demon by Lancer. What a farce.

A joke. Politics and backroom dealing, truly, for Kayneth to gain a new command seal. But one that worked to Kiritsugu's advantage.

He had given the location of Lancer's master to Saber and Irisviel, he had Kayneth's woman, a self-geis scroll... and with Maiya waiting for the trap to be sprung.

It could be said that there would be one less Master and Servant pairing soon.

The only indication that there were any complication was when he heard the far too familiar sound of blood splattering and a ball-like object rolled up to his leg from the shadows.

A ball-like object that was no ball. But that of the head of Hisau Maiya.

Eyes widening, Emiya Kiritsugu invoked the innate time control of the Emiya magic crest, the countless generations of research by Emiya magus before him.

"Time Alter," Murmured words that allowed him to set up the temporal manipulation within his body. "Double Accel."

With that time accelerated within his body. The strain of moving thus was enough to prevent him from making full use of its ability... but the ability to move twice as fast... paired with the other tricks of prana that a magic user could do...

That allowed him to move and twist... just fast enough to avoid being speared in the heart from behind.

"Isn't this what you favor? Strikes from behind, Master of Saber?" The voice of Lancer was at once mocking and yet... cold. Cold with rage. So, it appeared that even chivalry only went so far for the hypocritical 'heroes'.

"Let it not be said that I am unable to learn. Unable to grow... angry. I had a simple wish, truthfully."

Even as Lancer spoke, Kiritsugu dodged further, a blur of grey and not quite silver as he moved swifter than was normal for humans of the current day.

And yet... as swift as he moved.

"I merely wanted a master to serve, chivalrous battles to fight... I had no greater wish."

It wasn't enough as the crimson lance, Gae Dearg, pierced his back...

And time splintered within the magus killer, as the bounded field effect of Innate Time Control was disrupted and with it... his control of prana surged within his body as it fed back into his nervous system.

Thus, he could not take advantage of Gae Dearg being pulled free of his body, before it parted his head from his body.

"But with monsters like you in this world, such a thing is difficult." As the world faded to black, he could only hear Lancer's words. "Thankfully, isn't that one of the duties of heroes? To slay monsters."

*** Bad End for Emiya Kiritsugu ***


End file.
